Love in public places
by ZetherSlash
Summary: Zeke and Luther get frisky in public places. It's Zether  new pairing name if you like  slash and it's graphic. Don't like, don't read. Thanks for the amazing reviews/favs it means so much!
1. Chapter 1

"Oh yeah, donnuts!" Luther said as they sat down at one of the tables at Don's.

"I know, right?" Zeke said smiling, both eagerly munching on their donnuts. As they were finished Don walked over tot hem.

"Remember boys, this si the last day you have to clean the restrooms ok?. Please try to stay out of trouble" Don said and walked away as they nodded.

"Thank god it's the last day" Zeke said .

"It's not like we did any cleaning anyway, i don't know what Don's been doing he didn't realize" Luther said and both started laughing.

"Ok, let's go" Zeke said and both stood up, walking over to the restrooms. Good thing everyone was at the beach and not around, that meant that no one would bother them or check if they cleaned or not, specially Don since he left too.

"Dumb Don, how does he expect us to clean up if he's away at th ebeach?" Luther asked out loud as he put a bucket on the floor.

"I dont know, he just thinks we're good guys and do the job maybe?" Zeke said as he looked around, leaving a bottle of detergent on the sink counter.

He looked around and walked over to the cucbicles, checking them out followed by Luther.

"They don't look bad!" Zeke exclaimed.

"Actually they don't. What's the point in cleaning anyway?" Luther asked and Zeke mumbled a "no point" as he walked over to the last cubicle.

"Do you remember this?" Zeke said chuckling as he went in it.

"Oh yeah, the infamous treasure.." Luther mumbled and sighed as they stood in the cubicle where they had found the treasure. "It looks pretty clean here too" he said.

"Yeah, i'm not cleaning anything" Zeke said smiling proudly.

"I don't know, Zeke. I kinda feel bad cause Don trusts us…" Luther mumbled unsure.

"Oh come on, Luth. Don't start" Zeke told him.

"Don't start what?" Luther asked clueless.

"Don't act like you care now, we both know you don't" Zeke told him and winked.

"Don't do that" Luther quickly mumbled.

"What?. This?" Zeke asked and winked again, smiling.

"Stop!" Luther said loudly.

"Why?" Zeke said as loud.

"You know how it gets to me!" Luther exclaimed.

"How?... It gets you hot?" Zeke whispered walking over to Luther until he backed him up against the wall.

"Just…" Luther started but couldn't go on as Zeke brushed their lips together.

"Just shut up" Zeke mumbled and they fully kissed. Instantly touching their tongues and exploring each other's mouths, heavily.

After a while, Zeke started sucking and nibbling at Luther's neck, making him moan as he slowly unzipped Luther's zipper on his jeans and snaked his hand inside, palming him.

"Oh god!.." Luther gasped and moaned. Zeke kneeled down to the floor and pulled Luther's member out of his boxers, taking it in his hand and stroking slowly making Luther groan louder.

Zeke enjoyed this far too much, he gave a subtle and long lick to it from the base to the top.

"Oh shhhhh" Luther mumbled and gritted his teeth trying not to scream.

"Are you ok, big boy?" Zeke asked aloud, smirking.

"Uhm…yeah" Luther moaned as Zeke kept stroking him until he suddenly took half of it in his mouth.

"Oh!" Luther gasped again and bit his lip, his fingers running thru Zeke's hair as he went down.

"Ahhhhh!" Luther screamed as Zeke took all of it and moaned, the vibrations giving him a pleasurable sensation. "I can't.." Luther mumbled and bit his fist, trying not to scream again but it got impossible at the end.

Zeke kept sucking him off, going up and down happily as if it were his favourite lolly. Luther threw his head back against the tiles on the wall and moaned louder than before.

"Oh my… Zeke!" He screamed and all of a sudden his voice gave out, not being able to say anything.

Zeke kept going knowing that Luther was getting close to his release, running his hands up Luther's sides inside his shirt, occassionaly grabbing his hips and buttcheeks pulling him closer. He gave Luther's hard member a long lick and took it fully into his mouth again and Luther screamed. It was unlike anything he's felt before, just looking down and looking down… the sigh of seeing Zeke around him, those full lucious lips working wonders was amazing to him.

"I'm… I'm gonna!" Luther shouted but he couldn't continue, he just started cumming in squirts deep inside Zeke's mouth who swallowed all of it with no trouble, loving the taste. After Luther was done, he gave him a few more sucks and licks then released it. Putting it back into Luther's boxers and getting up from the floor coming face to face with Luther as he zipped up his flies.

"You're so sweet" Zeke whispered licking his lips and kissed Luther sensually, both getting lost in the kiss as Zeke felt drops of sweat at the back of Luther's neck and in his hair. "Cold shower?" Zeke asked cheekily as he walked a few steps back and Luther just stared back at him, not responding or leaving his position against the wall. Still trying to come down his high and panting a little.

Zeke grabbed a floor wiper and hit one of the drenchers on the ceiling. Water instantly started to rain down on them and they both smiled.

"Oh yeah" Luther said as he rubbed his face, relieving his hotness. He looked at Zeke and both approached each other, Luther grabbed his face and kissed him, both letting go and getting lost again in a mindblowing kiss. So long they didn't realice that after a while the drenchers emptied and stopped puring water.

Don entered the restroom in quick search of them, knowing that, again, they were in the same cubicle as last time.

He frantically started knocking on the door "Hey! What's going on in there?" Don asked loudly from the other side of the door, taking Zeke and Luther by surprise as they pulled away.

"Ocupado!" Luther said aloud and they both giggled.

"Come on, open the door!" Don commanded them and they did. Zeke stepping out and Luther closely behind him.

"Hey Don" Zeke said awkwardly, both standing completly damped.

"You set off the drenchers again?. I asked you to not to get in trouble!" Don exclaimed.

"We're sorry Don, we didn't do it on… purpose" Luther said and they both looked at Don.

"Ok, fine. Go and enjoy the summer" Don said motioning them to leave and they both smiled, walking away inconspicuously.


	2. Chapter 2

"You're crazy" Luther said as they walked back to Zeke's house. Zeke just smiled.

"I… seriously, how could you?" Luther asked still amazed about what happened previously in the bathroom.

"I just did it, it was so tempting" Zeke said proudly and giggled. Luther just couldn't stop staring at him in awe.

"Hey, did you know jumpsuit went on holiday?" Zeke asked Luther as they walked past his house, wriggling his eyebrows.

"Oh no…" Luther said looking at the house

"Oh yeah, what you say about going for a garage trip?" Zeke asked him.

"I don't know, what if he set up a door alarm or something?" Luther asked unsure.

"He didn't. We broke into his garage so many times… come on" Zeke said as he walked to the backyard and to the garage door. Luther instantly changed his thoughs knowing now it was his chance to surprise Zeke and smiled.

"Ok, let's see" Zeke said, walking around and checking out stuff. "Wow a mini-rocket!. I wonder what Jumpsuit does with this. Maybe he sends ants to the moon or something" Zeke kept speaking as he searched in a box. "Luth! Come look at this now!" He said as he found a silver elastic band but got no reply.

"Luth?" Zeke asked a little worried as he tried to look around in the dark, the only light being that of a sunray comming from a small window.

"Luth you're scaring me" Zeke said as he again, got no response at all. Before he could make sens of what was happening he had been roughly backed up against a corner and toned body firmly pressed against his and a hard kiss on his lips.

He instantly kissed Luther back, both their tongues battling for dominance, hard. Zeke's hands were each side of Luther's head, sometimes brushing his hair as one of Luther's was behind his neck and the other stroking his hip and going down south.

Zeke moaned into the kiss when he felt Luther's hand palming him like he did earlier.

"Agh" Zeke grunted after breaking the kiss briefly, his right arm going around Luther's neck as the other remained in the same place.

Luther kept massaging his bulge as he attacked Zeke's lips again, not as fircely as before. Taking his time to explore it, as if he didn't know it by now.

Zeke responded quickly letting himself go, allowing Luther to have his way with him.

"Ahhhhhh!" Zeke moaned loudly as he pulled away, again, when he felt Luther's hand comming in contact with his member. Closing his eyes and biting his lip as Luther pumped him, Zeke holding onto his shoulder with his right hand for support otherwise his legs were giving out under him.

"What's wrong?. Are you ok… big boy?" Luther whispered against his lips, just like Zeke asked earlier and smirked when Zeke grunted again.

"Oh my…" Zeke mumbled and scrunched up his face, bititng his lip.

"Come on. Cum for me, bro" Luther whispered again as he kept pumping away and twisting his hand, making Zeke lose it.

"Arrrr… Luther" Zeke could barely mumble and started comming, hard and fast as Luther looked down with a smirk on his face still.

"Good boy" Luther mumbled as he looked up at Zeke, gicing a lick to the side of his hand and smiling cheekily at him. Zeke was red and panting, stared back at Luther and bit his lip again, grimacing a little when Luther gave him one last pump. His hands grabbing tightly Luther's clothes who leaned in and planted a soft kiss on Zeke's lips. They stood there for a some seconds, kissing sweetly and Zeke trying to get himself together. He never had experienced someone else touching his toy, not yet.

Luther pulled up his boxers and his trousers, doing the belt too and planting another soft kiss on Zeke's cheek, who turned his head and captured his lips again.

"How could you?" Zeke whispered and they both chuckled.

"I just did it" Luther said and pulled him away fromt he wall, bring him against his body, arms wrapped around Zeke's waist .

"And in Jumpsuit's garage too" Zeke said and giggled, covering his face as they walked out the door. "Wait, what if someone heard?" Zeke suddenly asked petrified.

"So what?. Not gonna lie if we say a rocket was taking off" Luther said and they both laughed as Zeke pushed his shoulder and waled away.


	3. Chapter 3

"Hurry up, Zeke!. We're gonna miss the fireworks!" Luther called outside Zeke's bathroom door the next night. A carnivale was being held in town and a parade was happening in the main av. A few blocks away, fireworks inclueded.

Zeke wasn't really excited, he had witnessed the same thing every year but Luther was always keen, ever since he was a kid he never missed one.

"Why are we rushing anyway?. IT's in like… 40 mins" Zeke said as he opened the bathroom and walked out.

"I know but i want to get a good view!" Luther said as they walked down the stairs and outside.

"Luth!. You can see fireworks from miles away!" Zeke said matter-of-factly.

"No, it's not the same" Luther said shaking his head.

"Yes it is, i mean, why wouldn't it be?" Zeke asked confused.

"No it's not!. Cause if i stand right beneath them it looks like they explode all over me" was the reply Luther gave him.

Zeke shrugged as they were walking to the car riot skates had given them, an idea sprining up to mind.

As he was climbing in the car and so did Luther, he tapped his fingers against the wheel and turned his head to the side, looking at Luther who finished closing the door.

"what?" he asked towards Zeke.

"Nothing… I was thinking…" Zeke said as he slowly leaned in towards Luther, getting closer until he finished the sentance, whispering in his ear "I need a little loving" .

"Later, maybe" Luther said not falling for it "Now drive" he said in a bossy tone, looking at Zeke .

"Aw come on Luth. All i'm saying is i need this… tall, redhead…" Zeke said as he leaned closer again and ran his fingers tips down Luther's arm and index fingers on his leg "hot guy to make me feel good" .

"What?" Luther asked loudly and surprised "Who?. Oh no, man!. You been having a best bro behind my back?. Confess! What the-?" Luther continued getting nervous until Zeke cut him off.

"No, relax!" He said and giggled "I was talking about you, jackbarf!" Zeke said and kept giggling.

"I told you not to call me jackbarf!" Luther said threatingly.

"Or what?" Zeke asked smirking.

"Or i'll… i'll give an armlock!" Luther said screaming in his face and Zeke pouted.

"Don't blame me, i can't help it ok?" Zeke said covering his eyes with his hand pretending to be upset.

"Aw, i'm sorry bro" Luther said concerned he may have hurt his best friend's feelings.

"No, it's too late now" Zeke said, wiping one of his eyes even though there was nothing and looking away.

"No, come on man. I said i was sorry but you know how i get when you call me that… I'll make it up to you. What do you want?. A cuddle?. We can cuddle after the fireworks ok?" Luther said quick trying to get him to feel better.

Zeke removed the hand from his eyes and still pouted, looking down at his shoes and then looking at Luther who leaned closer to get his attention.

"But i need one now" Zeke mumbled and looked down at his shoes again. Luther looked around then up to the sky and bit his lip, the fireworks would start any minute now and Zeke was acting like a child and he didn't get why he had this 'tantrum' if he could call it. And then he is the stupid one of the two…

"Ok, fine" Luther said sighing and Zeke looked up, an instant smirk back on his face. He wasted on time in unbuckling his belt and in a second jump on Luther's lap.

"Woah" Luther mumbled as he ctached him, a bit taken back. His hands holding him a little still but not really necessary.

Zeke grinned and licked his lower lip, looking deep into Luther's eyes. His hands each side on Luther's neck.

"Now this is better" Zeke whispered, his breath hitting Luther's lips. "Kiss me" Zeke demanded, still whispering. And Luther did, only a split-second long peck then smiled.

"Come on Luth, i know you can do better than that" Zeke said and smiled, his finger tips scratching the back of Luther's head slightly.

Luther gave a small smile, just the side of his mouth twisted upwards and leaned in, pressing his soft lips to Zeke's soft ones for a longer time, massaging them slowly and after a while pulling away.

"What about now?" Luther asked.

"It was OK, better than the first one for sure" Zeke whispered and smiled.

"What are you talking about? I…" Luther started ranting but Zeke quickly pressed their lips together again, opening his mouth over Luther's and sucking on his lips. Luther opened his mouth and started moving his lips in sync with Zeke's, their tongues touching and sending shivers down their spines. This quickly led them them to get carried away, the kiss growing more intense and passionate.

Zeke's entire body pressed against' Luther's, who's hands at first were around his waist only now going further down his hips and slipping to his butt.

"Mmmm" Luther moaned and Zeke opened his mouth wider, twisting his head further to the side so he could have more acces into Luther's mouth, somehow he couldn't get enough. His hands holding Luther's head still.

They pulled away after a while, panting. Foreheads pressed together.

"Whew" Zeke sighed and grinned.

"Do we really have to do this here… and now?" Luther mumbled while panting.

"You weren't complaining…" Zeke said as he breathed heavily.

"I can't" Luther said.

"Mhm what's this?. I see Little Luth woke up" Zeke said as he wiggled his hips and giggled, looking down.

"Oh no… whyyyy?" Luther whined after refraining from moaning when Zeke moved his hips.

"It's just what i see… and feel" Zeke said and moved his hips again against Luther's, who couldn't contain himself and threw his head back into the head rest.

"Please, stop… not now" Luther mumbled and bit his lip.

"You know i know you don't want me to stop" Zeke whispered and slowly started sucking on Luther's neck as he kept rocking his hips in slow motion. Luther groaned, specially when having Zeke's butt tight in his grasp and feel it move in such a perfect way. Zeke licked his way up Luther's neck and sucked on that sensitive spot just below Luther's ear, a little behind it wich made him moan.

"People have needs Luther and right now, i need you" Zeke whispered in his ear, lips brushing against it and Luther opened his mouth a little bit more involuntarily. Zeke came face to face with him, once again staring deep into his eyes and closed his mouth over Luther's open one. His left hand running thru Luther's hair behind his head and the right one going down to Luther's hip, only to lift his shirt up and slid his hand up his chest.

"Ahhhhhh" Luther moaned, his hands bringing Zeke closer even though there was no space between them.

Their lips still fighting for dominance the whole time, growing heavier and deeper.

They could hear a noise above them and lightening, wich made Luther open his eyes and see the fireworks, pretty much above them in the sky.

"Oh my!..." Zeke moaned against Luther's mouth, bititng his lip and throwing his head back, the feeling of being riding Luther and feeling their hard ons was too much to take already.

Luther leaned closer and placed his lips on Zeke's neck, pulling him tighter against him by squeezing his butt cheeks wich made Zeke open his legs wider.

"Don't… aghnnnn" Zeke couldn't even think of formulating a sentence properly anymore.

"Holy shhhh…. Urgh" Luther followed "ahhhhn". Their heavy breathing could barely be heard over the fireworks that got them even more worked up.

"Lutheeeeeeeerrrrrrr!" Zeke moaned loudly along with other incoherent stuff. Luther was close to his climax, biting down on Zeke's neck making him moan louder.

"I'm…" Luther could barely say and started cumming, fluently and slowly, making him moan louder than before, his nails digging into the fabric of Zeke's jeans who kept rocking his hips harder, at the same time riding Luther's orgasm.

"Aaaaaaaaaaah!" Zeke shouted and came shortly after, going still and shaking. Luther looked at him as he came down his high, the fireworks in the distance taking the experience to a whole new level. He reached his hand up and ran his fingers thru Zeke's hair, messing it up and making him come face to face with him.

Foreheads touching again and both panting. Luther kissed Zeke sweetly, Zeke turned his head slightly around to see a bit of the fireworks that were ending by now then turned his head back around and nuzzled his face in Luther's neck as Luther brough his arms protectively around him.

A few minutes after the fireworks ended, Zeke pulled away.

"Well, you got to see the fireworks anyway" He mumbled lovingly.

"Yeah… great view and all too" Luther said smirking.

"Wanna come to bed?" Zeke asked, blinking sleepily.

"Yeah" was all Luther said and Zeke slowly moved away from Luther's lap and standing in the concrete, legs shaky.

"I can't walk that well yet" Zeke said and tried to stretch his legs.

"Was it that good?" Luther asked as he held him against his chest, walking towards Zeke's front door.

"I guess" Zeke said and they both giggled, walking inside.


End file.
